Kordain
by Mamacita
Summary: It was a war of good and evil, God and Sin and the combatents were to take no prisoners. But on a field of blood at the break of blackened day, prisoners 'would' be taken. But who is the captive within...? Kenlei, Jyoumi, minor Taiora, minor Takari
1. Default Chapter

Kordain  
AN: READ THIS!!! This story takes place long ago, and I've involved magic. The words I use are made up, but you will find out what I mean. I've changed some things, but included all the Digidestined. Don't be to freaked out, It's a long story and deals with some serious situations. If this bothers you. Don't read it. If it's to confusing for you, don't read it.  
With my stories, you have to think a little deeper. ^_^  
THIS IS IMPORTANT  
Earth: Fjoria  
Air: Kaylin  
Fire/Ice: Raydrix  
Water: Lavishan  
Light: Danadi  
Storm: Tilerian  
Healing: Silana  
Holy: Silaish  
Electricity: Aiden  
Ice: Kardih  
Mind: Ghasiha  
Fire: Raifal  
  
  
R  
Summary:  
It was a war, of good and evil,  
god and sin.  
It was a battle to the finish,  
a fight to the death,  
and the combatants were to take no prisoners.  
But on a field of blood,  
At the break of blackened day,  
two oppositions would collide,  
and first sight would lead to a losing victory  
Prisoners would be taken.  
Only in the war of love and hate,  
who is the captive within?  
  
Part One A / Captive Hearts   
  
"Attack!" Came the furious roar of General Takeru Ishida, as he brandished his heavy sword and gave the order to charge.   
The burnt field that had once been lush with foliage, now mocked the tortured, smoky sky with its coat of blood. The bodies of valiant soldiers littered the ground, their mangled, grasping fingers a macabre imitation of flesh hued flowers. The screams of the dying and tears of the dead echoed through the ears of the warriors, as they watched their comrade's fall.   
  
Lord Ken Ichijouji had led the dark warriors into the bloody fray, and he cut through the opposition, intent upon reaching his adversary. His indigo hair was wet with the red life of the opposing army, and his black armor shiny with the same liquid. His burning blue gaze struck terror through the hearts of the Light cavalry, and most cleared the pass for him. His Raydrix magic held off any other mortals willing to assassinate him from behind. Nobody unfortunate enough to come across the Dark Lord survived, as his ebony saber hacked a human path through to their general.  
Ken's second in command, Lord Joseph Kido, watched the warfare with lonely eyes. His black steed grew antsy as the screaming grew louder, and he pulled the reins.   
Joe's long azure hair was pulled back, and blew wildly in the acrid wind. His black cloak followed suite, billowing behind him. He watched the dying fall, and summoned his extensive supply of mana to strengthen the Lavishan shield surrounding the Dark armies wounded base.  
Joseph's eyes followed his master as he used his fire magic to burn through a man foolish enough to stand in his way. His display of burning explosion finally brought him near his target, and General Takeru Ishida leapt off his white charger, cutting through the army in his haste to fight the enemy.  
Most of both armies lay dead. The black and the white now red.   
Joseph called to Sergeant Davis, who nodded and jumped upon his own steed, clenched the reins of another, and began barreling toward Ken, in order to support his Dark leader.  
  
On the other side of the battle, Ken glared menacingly at the blonde.  
"We meet again you filthy basterd." spat Takeru, assuming a battle stance.  
Ken grinned coldly, letting his magic shield down.  
"And you, you worthless rat. We must finish this soon."   
His words were caught in the wind, and finished in a roar, as he sliced at Takeru. Takeru blocked the quick swing, and the swordfight began.  
  
General Yolie Inoue felt her fear grow as she watched her general combat the leader of the Dark army, as well as lord of the realm.   
She wore the bloodied armor that was a gory testament to her own skill at arms, hacking at the dark soldier before her.  
Both men's faces were hidden behind their helmets, as was her own. Both were tall and strong. Her dismay grew, as she watched a lone man on horseback race toward the skirmish.  
His armor was red, not from blood, but from status as a Sergeant of Kordain. He came to a rearing halt, as the leaders continued to hack and slash, all and any remaining fighters stopped to watch the fued.  
Takeru let out a blast of light, which struck the black lord down, but Ken retaliated with a burst of fire. the Raydrix summoner leapt up and seemingly into the air. He cut his sword down to the fallen mans neck and-  
Stopped.  
Centimeters from the Generals throat, he paused.  
"I have won, You scum of light."  
He sheathed his sword, summoning his fire shield, and Takeru stood.  
"You sick, spawn of Satan! Do not play your ficking mind games! I shall-"  
"You shall do NOTHING!" roared the blazing enemy. As he glared at the man.  
"You have lost! You have always lost! I shall have my reward you cowardly weakling!"  
The blonde growled, and the man on the horse edged closer.  
"Lord Ken, you must come, the battle is over." The lord nodded slightly at his officer, and turned back to the Light commander.  
"You see, you miserable fighter, I ALWAYS win, and I shall claim my reward."  
Takeru growled again, losing his patience. "I will give you NOTHING!"  
The other man laughed. "The choice is no longer inv your hands! I will take them whether you stand against me or not!"  
"Them?"  
The man grinned maniacally, his eyes glowing. "I shall have your second in command, Ishida. A prize to show those fools who rules them. My men have already retrieved the noblewoman from Tarquin Castle. Only a 'fool' would leave his fortress unprotected."  
Takeru's eyes widened in fear. The women...the General...  
"YOU BASTERD! YOU WOULD KIDNAPP WOMEN?"  
Ken was unfazed. "They will not be murdered General...Now, give me your 2nd in command."  
"Why?"  
"Do not ask questions! I have won the battle. You are lucky I let you live...or your precious wife...NOW GIVE THEM TO ME!"  
  
Yolie's fear grew, as she realized she was to become captive of the lord. She was Takeru's second leader, and therefore a prisoner of war...  
She felt her body move despite her unwillingness to. The evil man was using his powerful magic! Her summoning powers came of their own will, and a torrent of wind began to buffet the enemy.  
Ken grinned, feasting on the challenge, and lifted his hand. Immediately, Yolie was in the air, and dragged inside the Dark lord's shield.  
She cringed as Ken wrenched her metal clad arms behind her back, and tied them with a coil of icy fire.  
"Here Davis, take the prisoner. Put him with the women."  
The man on horseback dragged Yolie upon his brown charger, and galloped back to the remaining troops Ken cast a calculating smile at Takeru again. "Until the next time Ishida."  
Then, he leapt upon his own abandoned steed, and raced back to the army.  
"Retreat men..."Takeru said sadly, to the standing soldier's left to view the carnage. "We must return to Tarquin. We must see the damage they have wrought..."  
  
"General Yolie!" A soft feminine cry alerted the other young women of the truth to the Dark Lords statement from the field.  
"Lady Mimi? So it is true..." The sobbing brunette flung herself into the younger girl's arms, sobbing quietly.  
"Oh Yolie...They came...and they captured us! My Fjoria magic...I could do nothing!"  
She tried to comfort the delicate lady, as she looked around the room. Several of the women stood weeping, Lady Kari was not among them. Neither was Lady Sora.   
She lifted up her visor, when the beautiful girl finally let go.  
"Mimi...We are being taken to Ichijouji's castle, Kordain, I am certain of it." Mimi began to cry harder, her tears falling in earnest.  
"I-I do not want to die! I was to be married next week to Lord Matthew!"  
Yolie sighed. "Nobody wants to die Lady Mimi..."  
Her fear grew, as a blue haired man entered the tent where they were housed.  
He was tall and handsome, cloaked in black, with his cape flowing around his ankles. He carried his helmet under one heavily muscled arm, and his navy mane, tied behind him, flowed down to his lower back. His armor was a gleaming ebony, the silver emblem of the Dark army emblazoned on his wide chest. An enormous sword lay against his back, looking threatening even from where she stood.  
He looked around the room, until his dark eyes fell on the weeping Lady Mimi. His cold eyes widened, and a look of pain crossed his beautiful features. He clenched his jaw, and as Yolie watched, the stern look of command returned to his features.   
"I am to inform you that we are now to begin the move to Kordain. You prisoners are to be assigned to a knight. Should you attempt an escape. They have been ordered to terminate you."  
When the tall man began to speak, Lady Mimi's head had lifted, and her large, hazel eyes had grown pained. "J-Joseph?" she whispered, and the man glared at her.  
"As if it matters to you, 'milady'." His biting retort seemed to devastate the small girl, and she crumbled beneath his angry look. Sobbing even harder now, she covered her face with her hands and wept. Her pale, rose hued dress, bunched upon the ground, made her look even smaller, and Yolie felt her ire grow. But, she said nothing.  
"Davis!" roared the man dubbed Joseph.  
"Aye, Lord Kido?"  
Things began to become a little clearer to the Light general, as she raised her eyes from the broken girl, to the formidable Joseph Kido. The young lord that had gone missing at the age of 18, on a hunting trip in Gilden forest...The young lord that had been desperately, wildly in love with the 15 year old Lady Mimi, as she had been with him. The girl had nearly died when he had vanished. It had taken her years to let go of the memories, and finally get engaged to Lord Matthew Ishida.   
This was where he had been.  
With the enemy...  
"I will take that one, Davis. The one clothed in pink."  
Davis nodded, and he wrote it down on a parchment he was carrying. "The scribe was killed by an archer, Lord Joseph, so the duty has fallen to me."  
"Fine, assign the prisoners to the remaining riders. Take the general yourself. He doesn't seem like a big one, you can handle him, and two other knights will be with you."  
The brunette nodded, and Lord Joseph cast one more glance at Mimi, before striding from the tent.  
Sergeant Davis began asking names, and assigning them guards, well Yolie attempted to comfort Mimi.  
The broken girl clung to the general with all the tenacity of ivy.  
"Oh Y-Yolie...He-he-he is...I loved h-him so-so..."  
She could say no more.  
  
Ken Ichijouji assembled the remaining army, pleased with how many remained. The prisoners were on horseback, in front of the knights, and the general was bound tightly.   
His blue eyes began to burn with an inner light, as he savored his victory and gave the order to return to Kordain Castle.  
  
Joseph wondered angrily, why he had set himself up for so much torture. Holding the petite wisp of a female within his arms...The girl he had been madly in love with so long ago, had turned into a ravishing beauty and he felt lost with her in his grasp again.  
He remembered the night, long ago, when the hunting party, led by Tai Kamiya, had ventured too far into the threatening forest, and led the young man into treachery. Tai had betrayed him. Sent him to the Dark Lord, where he was to be murdered. But, when Joseph had faced the other young man with no fear, he had been spared. He had been given the chance to live, but he had sworn fealty to Ken. He had relented and was now his comrade, as well as friend.  
The only regret had been the loss of his first love. The irony was, his bravery had come at the thought of returning to her, a dream that had to be stifled, and over the years had died.   
The tiny 19-year-old in his arms continued to silently cry, as the pain of his betrayal, his rejection, and the shock of her capture began to sink in. The feel of his strong arms wrapped around her was both familiar, as well as strange. Joseph was so hard now...so cold and strong. The love of her life was gone...The boy who had spent sunlit days in flower fields with her, allowing her to tie daisy chains in his long, navy hair in exchange for a kiss...or the tall, happy boy who would dance with her at the great balls, whispering sweet nothings into her ears, sweeping her around the marble floor...the boy who had taught her to how to waltz...and taught her how to love...was now a ghost of a shattered reflection...Her heart broke again.  
  
They reached the castle at daybreak. The 8 women were shepherded into 4 different rooms. Each was cared for, cleaned, fed and clothed. None of them could understand why their enemy was allowing them to live, let alone live comfortably.  
Yolie was thrown into the dungeon. Nobody had spoken to her, attempted to remove her armor, or feed her. A knight had checked her armor for concealed weaponry, and had used his own mild Tilerian storm magic to put a containment spell on her own.   
When she had decided that the situation could not get any worse. It did.  
"Scumbag. Stand up and remove your helmet." It was the brunette that had escorted her here. Davis was his name.  
She cringed, and reached for her helm. The young mans eyes widened as she removed it, and he abruptly turned, racing up the stone stairway, leaving the guards to close and lock her cell.  
  
"Lord Ken! Lord Ken!"  
Their leader had removed his breastplate, and now wore his ebony tunic, cape, and silver leg armor. When Davis raced into the war chamber, where his master was placing his weapons, Ken glared at the intrusion.   
"What is the meaning of this Davis?"  
"L-lord Ken! Come quick! The general!"  
Ken sighed. Following the other man as he raced back the way he had come.   
When they opened the cell, Ken saw nothing amiss. The Light General sat in the back, standing when they entered.  
"What in blazing hell is wrong with you Davis?!" whispered the man through clenched teeth.  
The sergeant gestured frantically. "You! General! Take of the helmet!"  
Ken blinked when their prisoner lifted off the silver helmet, and thick lavender hair spilled down HER back. She stood there defiantly, her perfect features composed, as Ken strode closer. Her golden eyes stayed on him, and Ken felt an odd sensation in his chest. Feelings of pain and longing slid over him as he stepped nearer, followed by intense desire.  
"A WOMEN!" He shouted as he reached her, unnerved by the lack of emotional control.  
She said nothing, only watched him. And Lord Ken looked her over. It was to hard to tell in that damn armor. Her face was almost angelic, her nose small and perfect. Her lips were full and pouty, but Ken was almost to angry to notice.  
"A WOMEN! Dear God! What is your name?" He demanded angrily, and Yolie spoke, her voice soft and breathy, but confident and firm.  
"I am General Yolie, formal name Lady Yolie Inoue, Daughter of Lord Garrek and Lady Nalis  
of House Inoue."  
Ken turned back to the other man. "How did nobody know? Dammit! Bring her out of here, and put her with the other women." He turned, and flicked a burning glance down her body, causing Yolie to blush.  
"Get her a dress to, Davis."  
Yolie was led to the chambers.  



	2. Kordain part 1B/ Captive Hearts

Kordain  
AN: READ THIS!!! This story takes place long ago, and I've involved magic. The words I use are made up, but you will find out what I mean. I've changed some things, but included all the Digidestined. Don't be to freaked out, It's a long story and deals with some serious situations. If this bothers you. Don't read it. If it's to confusing for you, don't read it.  
With my stories, you have to think a little deeper. ^_^  
THIS IS IMPORTANT  
Earth: Fjoria  
Air: Kaylin  
Fire/Ice: Raydrix  
Water: Lavishan  
Light: Danadi  
Storm: Tilerian  
Healing: Silana  
Holy: Silaish  
Electricity: Aiden  
Ice: Kardih  
Mind: Ghasiha  
Fire: Raifal  
  
  
R  
Summary:  
It was a war, of good and evil,  
god and sin.  
It was a battle to the finish,  
a fight to the death,  
and the combatants were to take no prisoners.  
But on a field of blood,  
At the break of blackened day,  
two oppositions would collide,  
and first sight would lead to a losing victory  
Prisoners would be taken.  
Only in the war of love and hate,  
who is the captive within?  
  
Part One B/ Captive Hearts   
  
  
"Lord Joseph?" The blue haired man turned to the voice, breaking him from his memories.   
"Yes? Oh, I apologize Ken, my mind was else where."  
Ken watched his right hand carefully. Gauging his reaction.  
"I know, Joseph. About the girl, the brunette you had...She's the one you left behind, no?"  
Joseph watched the lord in return, his keen black eyes wary. "Yes, she is Sir."  
Ken shrugged. "Why do you not go to her? She is under your hand now."  
Joseph frowned.  
"She betrayed me, Ken, she became engaged to another. Lord Matthew Ishida."  
"She thought you dead for four years." Was the logical reply.  
Joe began to pace, much to the amusement of the Dark Lord.  
"I am also on the opposite side of a war! I cannot just up and tell her 'I joined the enemy, betrayed my country and my love. Let us be together again.' She shall hate me forever!"  
Ken's eyes began to glow again with the light that always came when hard emotions hit.  
"Consider this Kido, fate has brought your love to you once more. I have never been in love. You have the chance to love again."  
Joe stopped pacing, glaring at Ken. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Because, my friend, I may be the villain, but I DO feel, and I want my only loyal comrade to be happy. Now go get ready for dinner. We shall invite the 'guests', and see what comes of it."  
Joe nodded thoughtfully, before leaving the room.  
Ken turned to watch the passing sky from the balcony. 'Love...'  
He thought of the odd feeling that the Lady Yolie had stirred within him. She was a lovely creature...He stood abruptly, and ran a hand through his chin length blue hair.  
"Lady Yolie...perhaps..." He whispered thoughtfully, before leaving for dinner.  
  
She gazed at the rich tapestries upon the dark stone walls, depicting stories of past battles and victories. The hall was warm, the velvet beneath her slippered feet soft.  
Yolie's hair had been pulled into an elegant coiffeur, piled atop her head artfully, threaded through with pale, shining pearls. Her slender body was clothed in a mint green confection, the bodice shrouded in white lace and pearls. The off the shoulder sleeves fell to her wrists, ending in lace cuffs. The cinched waist led to a simple pastel green skirt, which also ended in lace. Lady Yolie had never felt more beautiful and unable to move, in her entire life.  
Lady Mimi sadly joined Yolie in the hallway. Her own shimmering brown hair was drawn up coyly, with pins and jeweled combs. She wore a sky blue gown, the neckline square cut and simple. Her curvy figure was accented by the gowns simplicity, and her beauty awed Yolie.   
"'Tis alright Lady Mimi, all shall be well in the end."  
Secretly, she wondered if this dinner would lead to death. If the food was poisoned, or maybe the gowns. She didn't feel any burning though, so she felt a little safer. When dealing with the enemy, you could only relax so much, and Ken Ichijouji was the most notorious enemy the Light kingdom had ever faced.  
The eight ladies were led into a large chamber, filled with candles and lit by the moon filtering through the large, glass windows. It was beautiful really, but their fear kept them from enjoying it.  
"Welcome Milady's..."  
A calm, cold voice echoed through the hall, and Yolie recognized the form of their enemy in the dim light.  
He sat, breathtakingly handsome, at the head of the long mahogany table. behind him, in the shadows, stood Lord Kido, and Yolei could feel his eyes on Mimi, his stare was so intense.  
She cast a glance at the other girl, finding her staring back at Joseph, tears in her eyes.  
  
The women took the proffered seats, and nervously whispered. When Ken spoke, he was watching Yolei, an odd fire in his gaze stirring Yolei's chest.   
"I trust you have been well kept, as you shall be personally cared for by my comrade, Joseph."  
He flicked a glance at Mimi, who looked away sadly.   
"I have several rules however, which shall not be imposed upon."  
The women's whispering ceased, as they nervously, or tearfully, forced themselves to listen to their captor.  
"You will not go, where I say not. You will not venture forth past the gates."  
The women eyed him fearfully, as his blue eyes began to glow, making the imposing figure seem all the more powerful.  
"You shall not form less then genteel relations with any member of my kingdom. I will not have basterds roaming my halls. I forbid you to leave past midnight, for my protection will not extend past then.  
Any breach of conduct will result in immediate discipline, and I doubt any of you 'women' have the spine for it."  
Servants bearing food-laden trays entered and began laying out platters of meats and delicacies. Their captor and Lord turned, summoning his dark protector from the shadows.  
"Come Lord Joseph. Join our victorious repast. You have earned it..."  
Mimi looked away, her silver fork glittering against the empty china.  
  
It was a fortnight later, when the shivering moonlight slid like cold cream over the velvet carpets. The inky blackness absorbing the stars above comforted her as she padded from the doorway, her mauve hair cascading down her back.  
Yolei crept stealthily down the empty corridor, aghast at the lack of guards posted about the halls.  
Was the man so arrogant he thought they would sit and do nothing?  
She turned a corner quickly, her light steps covering the ground like a back tiger. Her long legs spun as she arced around a corner, the cold stones sending shivers down her thinly clad body.  
"I told you...My protection does not extend after midnight."  
The girl was accosted from behind, as a pair of strong hands painfully wrenched her left arm behind her, causing her to hunch over in pain.  
The silky whisper came far to close to her neck, as Ken Ichijouji's warm breath tingled down her spin.  
His strong grip loosened, but he did not release her. Instead, spinning her around, bringing her into jarring contact with his hard body.  
Yolei gasped, as all her soft curves met the unyielding planes of his sturdy build. The dark lords burning blue gaze smoldered in the shadowy corridor, and the general's breath caught.  
"You should have listened, lady Yolei..."  
"How did you know!" She gasped, sharply.  
He smirked in the languid darkness. "I would have been disappointed, had you not..."  
His handsome face was mere inches from hers, his smooth lips trailing over her skin. The new sensations caused her to arch against his body, and a ragged groan, the likes of which she had never heard, was torn from his throat.  
"Dear God...I was trying to keep us safe from it...From me...From this..."  
Yolei's mind reeled, as she sought for control over her traitorous body. But it would not respond, instead melting deeper into his fierce embrace.  
"I'm going to have to punish you..." He breathed softly.  
His lips crushed hers, stealing the very breath from her throat. If his strong arm hadn't been around her waist, her buckling knees would have left her sprawled on the floor.  
His mouth taunted and teased her own with a torrid, fiery dance that left her panting. Her hands crept around his neck by their own violation, pressing her body harder against his.  
She was losing control. She was losing her mind!  
"Lord Ichijouji?"  
The quiet voice sounded from the right, and the dark master broke the vibrating contact, a look of utter bewilderment and yes, fear, within his sky blue eyes.  
He drew his hand over his mouth, his gaze incredulous as he stared at her.  
She could read the expressions like script.  
'What the hell is happening to me?!'  
The same parade of feelings swirled within her own soul, and she pivoted, fleeing down the dark hall the way she had come.  
Ken watched her go, as the torchlight seeped over the shadows and caressed his disbelieving visage.  
  
"Lord Ichijouji?" Again came the curious voice from around the granite corner.  
"What!" He barked, and the young Sorceror Izzy stepped into view.  
"My liege? What brings you out at this midnight hour?"  
The dark lord growled, his eyes snapping with cobalt fury. Izzy watched carefully as the furious glow dimmed, Ken's erratic breathing returning.  
The red head eyed the shadows, turning back to his leader.  
"Who is she?"  
The warlord clenched his jaw, a warning signal to his companion.  
"Nothing you need concern yourself with, Sorcorer."  
The older man nodded solemnly, negating the leaders subtle threat. As it was his duty to know everything that went on in Kordain Castle, the Kings latest paramour was nothing odd.  
But...  
He looked at the irate fuming looks the young blackguard sent the shadows. The crimson stain on his tan skin, and the still bright light in his shimmering gaze.  
This was not like Ken Ichijouji.  
Maybe this new lover had more to her then met the eye.  
Bidding the man goodnight, the sorcorer retreated, vowing to take action the following morning.  
He left the dark lord to his lonely night, and brooding solace.   
  
  
Yolei awoke with a start, glancing around the room quickly as to assure her privacy. Only Lady Mimi was there, staring out the window.  
She swung her legs over the side of the feather mattress, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands.  
She sighed, blearily finding her spectacles and stretching.  
The girl stumbled over to the elaborate dressing table housed in her chambers, and reached for a comb.  
"Oh! Let me!"  
The cry had come from Lady Mimi, who rushed over, immaculately dressed and beautifully presented. Eyeing her, Yolei wished for once, that she were not so tall and awkward.   
"Let you what?" She groused, and Mimi smiled softly.  
"You have the most amazing hair, and it's gotten so long since I last saw you. I would like to arrange it if that is permissible."  
Yolei looked in the mirror before her, disappointed that she still looked the same after that kiss...  
That kiss!  
She gasped, swinging to the other startled lady.  
"It wasn't a dream!"  
The brunette frowned, worried, and lifted a pale hand to the others brow. "Lady Yolei? Do you feel ill?"  
Yolei shook her head absently, bewildered, and gestured to the brushes and combs en mass over the mahogany surface of the table.  
"Do as you will..."  
Mimi nodded and set to work, arranging the mauve hair in a way hers had been so long ago...  
Her thoughts drifted as she coiled the strands, remembering a long ago ball...Dancing in the arms of Joe Kido...  
Yolei's thoughts were also on a man. Only the man was a thousand times more threatening.  
She reached a hand to her lips frightened as words came back to mind. Drifting like mist through a breeze.  
'Dear God...I was trying to keep us safe from it...From me...From this...'  
She closed her eyes, trying desperately to dechiper his meaning.  
Then she started. What was she thinking! She had just been ravaged by the leader of the dark army! Their Warlord!  
She opened her golden orbs, staring straight into the reflection of her blushing self.  
Her hair was coiled upon her head, pouring down her neck with shining rivlets. Mimi admired her handiwork, having snapped out of her own reverie.  
" 'Tis all a matter of calling that little maid from yesterday to come dress you..." She urged sadly, and Yolei watched her carefully.  
"Lady...That man...Lord Kido. He is 'your' Lord Kido, is he not?"  
Mimi turned angrily, her eyes welling with tears. "Nay! He is not!"  
She sat carefully on a nearby love seat, her mauve skirts, beaded with tiny pearls, arranging themselves around her.  
"He 'was' my Joseph...A long time ago...He was my Joseph..."  
Mimi turned her face, her profile looking pale and beautiful. Like a fairy carved from ivory.  
"My Joseph is dead." She said coldly, her sweet voice bitter. And Yolei nodded.  
A timid knock sounded, Yolei cautiously bid them enter.  
A tiny maid, of about 16, entered, and curtsied, a bundle of cloth in her arms.  
"me name be Shannon, an' 'tis I who be assigned to help ye mums dress."  
Yolei again nodded, smiling her welcome.  
"We are prisoners here, Shannon. You may call me Yolei."  
The maid shook her head fearfully.  
"the Lord 'emself tol' me to treat ye all like ladies. 'Tis the only time I ever be addressed by Master Ichijouji, and I do as I be bid."  
The lavender haired girl swallowed at the mention of his name, her face burning.  
"Will you help me dress, Shannon?"  
The girl nodded, eagerly stepping forward with her bundle.  
"This be for ye, mum. Master Kido tol' me 'twas from the Lord 'emself!"  
The young girl unwrapped the treasure, Mimi standing to watch the unveiling.  
It was the most beautiful gown Yolei had laid eyes upon, and she sighed at the splendor.  
It was pale yellow, delicate lace edging the hem and sleeves. The shoulders would be bared, as the neckline showed, and it was edged with the same lace. A small diamond nestled on the bodice, winked at them.  
The flowing sleeves fell to mid thigh, leaving the hands exposed, and delicately shrouded. All were awed by the gown, but Yolei grew fearful.  
"Are you certain it is for me?" The general growled inwardly, at the small sounding voice greeting her ears. Curse! But That basterd black knight had best not be seeking her favors!  
"Aye! I be sure mum! Lord Kido tol' me it be fer the laidy Yolei, from Master Ichijouji!"  
"I can not accept it." She closed her eyes and sighed, Mimi watching her steadily.  
Shannon's mouth fell, her eyes grew wide with fright.  
"But ye must milaidy! Or it be me neck at stake!" She hurriedly laid down the dress on Yolei's bed covers, wringing her hands.  
"Master would be frightfully angry if'n ye not be down fer the mornin' meal with it!"  
Yolei felt pity for the maid, and nodded sadly.  
"Fine! But be quick about it! For I shall not be left alone with that blackguard for more then a blink!"  
Hurriedly, Shannon dressed the lady, who gleamed beautifully in her raiment.  
" 'Tis a mighty foin sights ye be, fer the sore of eyes, mum!" She beamed, but Yolei hung her head.  
"I need nothing from the basterd! Lord Ken is up to something should he choose me for this..."  
Shannon hurried out, leaving the two alone.  
Mimi looked at the magnificent beauty of the general. Surprised at the transformation from maid, to goddess.  
"General...I must know what has happened between you. For never have I seen you in this state."  
Yolei turned back to the dressing table, resting her palms on it's shining surface.  
"How can you ask me that! He is our enemy! He has taken us prisoner! He is defeating our men, taking out people!"  
Mimi gestured to their surroundings, to their attire.  
"Then why are we not dead? The lord Ichijouji had only to say the word and we would not be standing here. Why has he provided us these chambers, treated us as kin?"  
Yolei groaned, her eyes tearful  
"I know not! I do not understand him!"  
Mimi stepped beside her, grasping her arm.  
"I believe the lord treats us as such, because he wishes to acquire our loyalty, Lady Yolei. With our families backing his army...The war is already won."  
Yolei gasped, suddenly understanding.  
"Aye...That is it! But I understand that he may have some of our allies already behind him..."  
Mimi looked to the door, listening as the bell sounding their morning meal was rang.  
"Then I fear for our Kingdoms..."  
  
Ken vented his fury on the newest arrival to the castle, his right hand man, and the rest of those assembled.  
He had called them in at dawn. explained the captive situation, then proceeded to send them to the battle room for intensive training.  
He turned his head slightly when he heard Joseph Kido's cry of rage but blocked the quick jab from Sorceror Izzy's staff.  
"Halt!" He roared, and the clanging of weaponry ceased. He turned burning blue eyes to Joseph, who stood, sword poised above Lord Kamiya's throat.  
Without breaking eye contact, the navy haired knight sheathed his sword, removing his boot from the chest of the relieved brunette.  
" 'Tis enough for today, I believe." He muttered, and the sweating men retrieved their respective weapons.  
Sergeant Davis, hefted his battle-axe, slipping its iron handle into the strap behind him. Izzy leaned against his heavy wooden staff, panting against the carved iron snakes intertwining on the oak surface.  
Taichi Kamiya slid his two bejeweled daggers into their sheaths at his hips after lifting himself from the ground, and Joseph sheathed his large broadsword into the leather cover on his back.   
Lord Ken put away his heavy saber, wiping perspiration from his brow.  
"Lord Joseph..." He warned. "We must remember who is the enemy, and who is the allie..."  
Joseph nodded curtly, apologizing to Lord Tai, who patted the other mans back.  
"It is not your fault, Joseph. It is all that blood rage getting to your head, is all."  
The dark warlord nodded to his company, suddenly wishing to be alone.  
"We will adjourn to breakfast. Wash up men. The ladyfolk shall be present, and I would not have your foul odor ruining their meager appetites."  
The grumbling men left, and Ken reached his room, bathing himself before dressing.  
His manservant Bernard, helped him with his grey tunic and found his matching breeches, organizing them for the lord. After Bernard's departure, Ken rested, thinking of the meal to come.  
He had sent a Joseph to gift the general Yolei with the gown, and wondered at his own gesture...As well as his actions of late.  
What had been going through his mind!   
He thought back, to the eve of last. When he watched the wisp of moonlight slid from her bedchamber.  
He remembered her pearly skin gleaming in the wash of selenity, as she floated down the dark corridors.  
The rage at her direct disobedience was parried only by his gnawing desire for her.  
He had wondered absently, as he moved behind her, if this was the way Joseph felt around the Lady Mimi.  
As the man stealthily crept behind her, he was gifted with the scent of summer flowers, and warmth crept through his stomach.  
He had snatched her creamy body against his own, burning and dying at the contact.  
The fear in her shadowy eyes had compelled him to soften his capture with whispered words of nothing and everything he could intelligibly think of.  
'Dear God...I was trying to keep us safe from it...From me...From this...'  
Her husky whispers only fueled his inner flames, and his desire peaked. He had kissed her sweet and startled lips, his desire reflected in the innocent eyes of the one he embraced.  
And he had lost himself...  
It was as if soft light had filled his body, softly dimming the flames like dandelion seeds floating in a summer breeze.  
Ken had craved her, ached for her like none before.  
He had been about to do something...He knew not what, when the damned sorceror arrived, and the maid escaped.  
The warlord shuddered, his shaky breath the only sound in the silent room.  
He went to the dining hall, sending a servant to ring the bell for the morning fare.  
Then, he waited.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Kordain part 2/ Imprisoned Souls

Kordain  
AN: READ THIS!!! This story takes place long ago, and I've involved magic. The words I use are made up, but you will find out what I mean. I've changed some things, but included all the Digidestined. Don't be to freaked out, It's a long story and deals with some serious situations. If this bothers you. Don't read it. If it's to confusing for you, don't read it.  
With my stories, you have to think a little deeper. ^_^  
THIS IS IMPORTANT  
Earth: Fjoria  
Air: Kaylin  
Fire/Ice: Raydrix  
Water: Lavishan  
Light: Danadi  
Storm: Tilerian  
Healing: Silana  
Holy: Silaish  
Electricity: Aiden  
Ice: Kardih  
Mind: Ghasiha  
Fire: Raifal  
  
  
R  
Summary:  
It was a war, of good and evil,  
god and sin.  
It was a battle to the finish,  
a fight to the death,  
and the combatants were to take no prisoners.  
But on a field of blood,  
At the break of blackened day,  
two oppositions would collide,  
and first sight would lead to a losing victory  
Prisoners would be taken.  
Only in the war of love and hate,  
who is the captive within?  
  
WARNING!!! There is a sex scene in this chapter, but you can skip it. When you see these lines _____ just move on until you see the other row, then it's over!  
  
Part Two/ Imprisoned Souls  
  
The first to arrive was Tai Kamiya, and his wife, Lady Sora.  
Obviously, the lady had been weeping, as her brown eyed looked dull and swollen. She hadn't taken the news of her husband's false loyalty well.  
Lord Kamiya had been summoned to Kordain when Lord Ichijouji had gotten word of more battlements defeated. The War of Sins was drawing to a close, and obviously 'The Devil' Ichijouji was winning.  
He had wanted all his allies within the Kingdom, well he sent ambassadors to the surrounding castles of Tachikawa, Inoue, and Kido, in order to offer the last chance for alliance, else he crush them without mercy.  
Ken Ichijouji ran a hand through his immaculate blue hair. It was regretful, to have to take such measures. But he could easily see who would, and would not join.  
It was a matter of waiting. And the fact that he held some of their daughter's prisoner, was merely a strategic tool of war.  
Next to arrive were some of the maidens, and Davis Motomiya. The burgundy haired man's Tilerian kingdom was already behind his own, so he feared not from his friend.  
Next to enter was Lord Joseph. The missive sent to his kingdom would certainly surprise the current Lord and his Lady. Their thought dead son was very alive, and was 2nd in command to the Dark Army Warlord.  
He threw his eyes away from his best friend. His parents would take the news hard, and he fretted for them. But he had not the time to think of such things. This was war, not a tea party.  
The red haired sorceror came through the wide doorway, followed by the remaining women.  
Lord Ken was suddenly struck by the vision that walked through.  
General Yolei looked even more beautiful then he had imagined when he had sent the dress.   
She walked proudly, head held high when she sat to the left of Lady Mimi.   
She glowed like pastel sunshine, her long purple hair silkily flowing around her shoulders and above her head. The diamond between her breasts glittered, and he eyed it appreciatively. The maiden refused to look at him, instead, silently focusing her attention on her china plate.  
Lady Mimi, who was seated beside Lady Sora, was reunited with her friend. They hugged, as Sora wept quietly, and Lord Joseph watched from his seat beside Ken.  
Evidently, the meal would not be pleasant.  
  
When The Dark Lord Ken allowed the 'guests' to leave, Yolei fled to the balcony nearby, seeking immediate relief from his shaking presence.  
She bowed her heather haired head, closing her eyes and listening to the soothing sounds of the crashing ocean beneath.  
The waves cooled her burning cheeks, and the sun shining above cleared her mind. Frowning, she opened her tawny vision to the thunderous sea.  
"Would that the sun shine in such a foul kingdom as Kordain.' She railed inwardly, tears clouding her vision.  
She struggled to maintain her composure. She was General Yolei Inoue of the light brigade! Not some weeping female!  
But tears rushed forth, as she pictured the Air Kingdom Kaylin, and her own mother and father. How they must miss her...  
She wearily summoned some of her magic, as she sought to assuage her hurt and anger with violence.  
She closed her eyes, opening her palms...When a cold voice sounded behind her.  
"If you seek to rid yourself of anger, may I suggest you ask Lord Ichijouji to use the battle room..."  
She swung around, wiping her tears away as she let her mana fade back.  
Lord Joseph leaned against the balcony doorway, his dark blue brow arched.  
She bared her teeth, averting her gaze.  
"I 'suggest' you hie yourself off this balcony!" She shrieked, letting out a sob.  
Joseph stepped closer. "Were you not in Lord Ichijouji's favor" He eyed her dress. "The I would cut out your waspish tongue, general."  
When Yolei opened her mouth to retort, the blue haired man sighed, closing his eyes.  
"Forgive me, General Yolei. I mean no disrespect to a lady."  
Yolei looked at his weary face, realizing how his soul must be in a turmoil of angst at the unfortunate turn of events for him.  
The other ladies had been nervously buzzing with rumors of the missives sent to the kingdoms today...Inoue and Kido among them...  
The knight braced his muscled arms against the stone ledge, watching the sea as gusts of wind blew his long hair around him.  
"How fares the Lady Mimi?" He queried softly.  
She would not have heard his quiet whisper, had the wind not carried it to her ears.  
She stepped beside him, surprisingly at ease with her enemy's presence. Unlike some...  
"She fares well, milord." She offered, and he took it, turning anguished black eyed to hers.  
"Does she weep? Does she care? Would I have not been taken that day!" He banged a fist against the stone, and the general winced. "I have sold my soul to an honorable devil! But I have kept my heart for her!"  
He covered his face, letting out an angry sigh.  
"I need not burden you with my troubles, general. Just give me some sign she still loves me, and I shall remain forever in your debt..."  
Yolei was shaken by the stoic mans outburst, and her tender heart went out to both the parted lovers.  
"She has wept the days through, bemoaning the loss of her young lover, and the gain of the cold reflection. Had you not been the wall of ice, she has seen before her now, her shadowed bitterness would not be filling her heart, where the sunshine of your love remains..."  
Joseph hung his head. "Is it so? For I could not bare the thought of her betrayal with Lord Matthew, and hid behind it to justify my own..."  
Yolei sighed, looking away from his pain etched face. "If I were you, I would flee to her side, mayhap she would forgive you for your torture, should you forgive her own."  
Joe strode to the doorway, turning to look at the girl.  
"I would thank you before I leave. For you are kind to tell me."  
The lady smiled, waving him off, before turning back to her pensive vision.  
"You do in one moment, what I could not do for a fortnight."  
This time, she did not turn.  
The sound of her captor's voice frightened her more then Lord Joseph's anger, and she braced her shoulders, even as sweeping desire flowed over her heart.  
"I have no words to speak with you, Milord."  
The man strode over, and the general quaked despite herself. She was a general! Why could she not control her body!  
The warlord cupped her chin, eager for the contact and warmth he knew their passion could bring.  
"Then let no words be spoken..."  
As he leaned in to join their mouths, Yolei whimpered, wrenching herself from his gentle grasp.  
"Nay! You are the lord here! I cannot let anything come between us! Be it lust or...or..."  
The dark lord's eyes flared blue, and the girl took a step back, scared.  
"Or...More?" He smiled, his grin silky and cold, but also exciting.  
"I would give the world to you, or so I feel, Milady...Just wait 'til 'tis mine, then your sweet embrace will be waiting for me..."  
Yolei backed away, her eyes wide and teary.  
"Nay! I want nothing from you! I hunger not for the world! Or any gems, or gowns and trinkets! You cannot promise me sweet nothings! I am not so naïve as to not see past you!"  
Ken frowned ominously, his eyes glowing brighter from wary anger.  
"What speakest you of? See past what?"  
Yolei's voice shook, as she met the unyielding stone ledge. Her back pressed into it as the lord drew closer.  
"I-I know you m-merely w-want my alliance in o-order to g-get my fathers k-kingdom!"  
Ken stepped close, inches from her.  
The smell of lilac and daisy chains intoxicated him, and he pressed against her. He felt her shudder despite herself, and confused desire spread over her face.  
"I need no bargaining tool from you, milady...The missives have been sent, and your capture is tool enough."  
His mouth swooped down to capture hers, and he groaned, his arms forming an iron hold upon her.  
Once again, the warm light softened his heart, easing the pressure on his soul, and he felt himself sinking , almost as if he melted into her body.  
"Witch..." He murmured dazedly, pulling back to look into her own confused features.  
His hands roamed her slender back, the wind blew strands of soft lavender hair around his face, and he ached to touch the mass unbound.  
Her innocent mouth opened to him, and eagerly he sought the deep recesses. She tasted like rasberries and wine, and he felt her sigh into his own mouth.  
His embrace tightened, as he felt more at peace then ever before. This passion, this feeling. It was so...so right.  
Yolei sighed as his tongue found entry to her mouth, and she tasted smoke and sugar. Her arms grasped his shoulders, and her curious grasp searched the muscle and corded tendons.  
His embrace was protective, almost like a jealous lover, and she found herself absorbed by the passion and density of his kiss.  
It seemed like a blessed eternity before he broke the contact.  
He rested his head on her shoulder, whispering huskily into her soft ear, even as he kissed her neck.  
"Come with me..." He murmured, and dazedly, she felt herself led through the empty dining hall, through a maze corridors, and into a spacious, blue chamber.  
Eagerly, he sought her mouth again, laying her gently on what was obviously his bed.  
He pressed soft kisses down her neck, and the flush of sensations made her gasp. She arched against his body, and Ken chuckled.  
Suddenly, he wasn't the dark lord, and she wasn't the general.  
They were just to lonely souls finding comfort in the others welcome embrace.  
Gently, so not to startle her, Ken lifted her against him, softly unbuttoning her gown. Wordlessly, she submitted to his caress, as he slid the yellow silk from her body, tossing it to the floor...  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
He kissed her again, and her arms entwined around his neck. The dark lord slid his shirt and tunic off, and Yolei's hands explored his chest.  
Even as her heart and body responded, she knew this was wrong...Bedding the enemy.  
But it felt so right...So pure...  
Ken removed her soft undergarments, then his breeches, and Yolei bit her lip, blushing.  
The whisper that sounded in the air was foreign to her. The soft, husky tones were her own, but were not. "I-I have never done this before..."  
And Ken kissed her softly, reassuring her with his touch.  
"Do not worry, Yolei. I shall be gentle."  
His blue eyes glowed softly, and she was swept away in his beauty, even as she was set adrift by his touch.  
His caresses awakened something hot and primitive inside her, and she moaned, closing her eyes.  
He smiled against her skin, as his mouth trailed down her body.  
Yolei's fingers swept down his back as she urged him on.  
"Slowly, little vixen. I would have you feel everything I do..."  
Never before had Ken cared for another's pleasure but he took so much from even her slightest response.  
His mouth traced her breast, and she gasped, jerking against him.   
He continued his exploration, and Yolei gave herself up to him.  
He coiled and unstrung her body where no man ever had ever been, and her cries echoed through the room.  
Ken returned to her mouth, whispering against it.  
"This will hurt, girl. But it shall fade soon."  
He entered her, capturing her small cry of pain in a kiss.  
The pain faded, and he began the rhythm as old as time.  
Yolei adjusted to the feel of him inside her, and her eyes, deepened to a sunburst of gold, widened when the pleasure over whelmed her.  
Ken gasped against her mouth, feeling the most intense pleasure he ever had.  
She matched his stride, their bodies fluid and graceful.  
The fever rose, the pulsing flames overwhelming them, as they crashed into oblivion together.  
Ken collapsed, awed by the feelings, and he kissed her bewildered mouth.  
"W-what was that?". Yolei whispered meekly, as sanity returned. Cold shock ran though her, as the enormity of what she had done penetrated her mind.  
"That was love, Yolei..." The dark lord murmured against her neck, losing himself to the welcome gift Morpheus.  
The girl's lip trembled, as the man lying on top her fell asleep.  
Gently, she eased herself off the bed, tearfully donning her shift and gown.  
'Twas not love...She had given herself to a man without love...  
Disheveled and weeping, she fled the chambers of the now peaceful Warlord...  
________________  
  
Ken awoke alone, and a savage anger filled him.  
Yolei Inoue was his! She had fled!  
Growling, he hefted himself from his bed, throwing on his tunic and braise, strapping on his saber..  
He threw open his chamber door, almost colliding with Joseph Kido, who looked extremely pensive.  
Ken glared, and wordlessly, the Lord understood.  
"The Lady is in the Battle room with two other women. She seems rather...Upset..."  
Ken charged down the hall, as if hell bit at his heels.  
  
"Wind Blast!"   
Ken stopped abruptly by the door, as an enormous torrent of wind rent the air.  
Yolei stood, palms outstretched, feet apart, to the side of the room. She wore a long tunic, and breeches, two other women, who were obviously her opponents, were blasted against the padded wall,   
Immediately, the brunette known as Lady Mimi of the Fjoria kingdom, somersaulted, landing on one knee, her fingers stretched at Yolei.  
"Tendril Bind!"  
An onset of thick green vines erupted from the ground, coiling rapidly around the general's legs.  
With a smooth downward slash, Yolei's thin, silver sword sliced though the bondage and she leapt out of their range.  
The third women, obviously Lady Sora of Silana Kingdom, closed her eyes, pressing her hands together.  
"Gentle res-" She began, before Mimi cut her off  
"Oh, you shan't!" She growled  
"Fauna Summon!" She raised her hand spreading her fingers, and a ball of glowing green light appeared. Rapidly, Earth sprites darted at the red head, surrounding her in their midst. She shrieked, her attack thwarted, and spun, the fairies dissipating.  
"I give!" She called, and rushed to the sidelines.  
Yolei knelt by the ground, during their struggle, cupping one hand, bracing the other against it.  
"Air Summon!" She yelled, and an enormous gale erupted from the empty space. Mimi was knocked brutally against the luckily padded wall, conceding defeat.  
Yolei congratulated herself on her victory, as she turned to the doorway. Only to find her 'lover' there, Joseph Kido behind him..  
Rage threw her off balance, as his eyes meandered down her body.  
He strode through the battle room, eyeing her fallen friends. Lord Kido helped a startled Mimi up, and led her from the room. Sora followed, leaving the angry two alone.  
"Care to really play?" He grinned, and she couldn't miss the possessive threat in his voice.  
"I may get burned," She whispered quietly, and Lord Ichijouji smirked.  
"You have already been burned by me...As I was by you..."  
Anger filled her, and her eyes sparked.  
"Air Summon!" She screamed, and Ken was thrown backwards. But instead of falling like Mimi, he used the wall as leverage, cocking his leg and flipping himself off it.  
"Icicle Shroud!" He called upon landing, and ice immediately gripped her ankles. Using her slender sword, she quickly hacked herself free, leaping away as he sent another attack her way.  
"Gale Force!" She shouted in midair, catching the warrior unprepared.  
He was brutally shoved back, slamming against the wall. Even the padding could not help him, and a bit of stone cracked upon impact.  
With a slight wince, Ken got up, anger boiling in his veins.  
But she was good, he could give her that...And much more...  
"Ash Turmoil!!" He threw open his arms, and thick ashes filled the air around her, blinding her vision and sending her into a choking, coughing fit.  
She struggled from the embrace of cinder, sparks burning her skin.  
Yolei stumbled, falling to her knees as the cloud disappeared, leaving nothing but small burns upon her hands.  
"Spirit Summon!" She croaked, coughing, and the wind spun around Ken, lifting him off the ground. He was promptly thrown right back, crashing to the floor, only to be lifted again.  
He caught a glimpse of Yolei as she arced her arm, sending him spinning through the air, and back into the floor.  
Several more times, he was thrown around like a rag doll, before she collapsed into a coughing fit, and the wind spirit dissipated.  
Both lay battered upon the floor, Ken stunned by his inability to inflict real pain upon her..  
Shaking his head, he rose unsteadily, drawing his saber from the sheath by his hip.  
He stumbled to her, panting.   
Just as he was going to press it to her throat, proving himself the victor, she flung out her sword arm, clanging their blades.  
The challenge in her eyes fueled his desire, enraged him, but the pain held him back.  
"D-do you yield?" He asked, and her eye answered him before she did. "Never..."  
Ken slowly put away his blade, confusing her.  
"I would say...That now we both have yielded..."  
Abruptly, the maiden flung herself up, stumbling from the room. Ken watched her go.  
The warlord stood alone.  
"Ken?"  
The voice of Joseph came to him, and he turned. Lord Tai, Lord Joseph and Sergeant Davis had entered, weaponless, so obviously ready to magic train.  
"Yes?" He answered wearily, and Davis stepped forward. "Care to join us?"  
Ken shook his head negatively, and left the room, Joe sighed.  
"Shall we, men?"  
  
Davis stood, back to the wall, his hands fanning in front of him. To his left, Lord Tai was braced on his knees, one hand, up, and to his right, Lord Joseph, palms together.  
"Dust Storm!"  
Taichi and Joseph were hit by a torrent of sand debris, which stung their faces and choked them, falling to the ground Joe avoided the brunt of the blast, but Tai caught it, and was thrown to the ground, hacking sand when the biting gusts stopped. Immediately, Joseph thrust out his palms.  
"Rain Strike!" This time, Davis was pummeled by shards of snapping rain, soaking him, and tossing him backwards.  
Well his attack continued, from his vantagepoint on the ground, Tai choked out his own attack.  
"Summon Spark!" A fire burst of burning sparks showered over Joseph, and he cried out in pain, he leapt out of their way, recovering as Davis attacked Tai.  
"Blinding Desert!!"   
Tai was totally encased in scratching sand, rendering him helpless.   
"Dammit!" He coughed, shielding his face until the storm broke.  
"Water Wall!" Joseph screamed, and Tai was surrounded be a wall of freezing water, as was Davis, after a few moments, Joseph released the spell, and both men came up spluttering.  
"Enough Joseph! I give!" Tai crawled to the side, resting his aching body.  
"Double teaming basterds!!" He grunted, and waved his hand.  
"I must be off...Continue if you must..."  
Joe turned, raising a brow..  
"I guess we are done...'Eh Davis?"  
The other man nodded, sucking back air like there was no tomorrow, and the two men left.  
  
And as they fought...And as Yolei fled...  
Ken pursued with the avid intensity of lover enraged...  
  



	4. Kordain part 3/ Lover's Impunity

Kordain  
AN: READ THIS!!! This story takes place long ago, and I've involved magic. The words I use are made up, but you will find out what I mean. I've changed some things, but included all the Digidestined. Don't be to freaked out, It's a long story and deals with some serious situations. If this bothers you. Don't read it. If it's to confusing for you, don't read it.  
With my stories, you have to think a little deeper. ^_^  
THIS IS IMPORTANT  
Earth: Fjoria  
Air: Kaylin  
Fire/Ice: Raydrix  
Water: Lavishan  
Light: Danadi  
Storm: Tilerian  
Healing: Silana  
Holy: Silaish  
Electricity: Aiden  
Ice: Kardih  
Mind: Ghasiha  
Fire: Raifal  
  
  
R  
Summary:  
It was a war, of good and evil,  
god and sin.  
It was a battle to the finish,  
a fight to the death,  
and the combatants were to take no prisoners.  
But on a field of blood,  
At the break of blackened day,  
two oppositions would collide,  
and first sight would lead to a losing victory  
Prisoners would be taken.  
Only in the war of love and hate,  
who is the captive within?  
  
Part Three/ Lover's Impunity  
  
"Where has she fled!" The dark lord roared, throwing open the heavy chamber door.  
The Lady Mimi staggered to her feet, exhausted by her previous battle, and quaked at the sight of the Dark Lord.  
"Where is the general!" The man roared again, his blue eyes flaming like candlelight.  
Nervously, she braced herself, her soft courage breaking at the sight of the irate Black Lord.  
"The Lady has not come back here." She stated, surprised at the firmness of her voice. Ken Ichijouji was not impressed. He made as if to lunge for her, but of a sudden, a long fingered hand gripped his leader in an iron clutch.  
Ken spun, wrenching himself free, and glared at the one who dared lay a hand upon him. His anger cooled when he looked up into the confused, angry face of Joseph.  
"Ken! What are you about?!"  
The other man blinked, as if shaking himself from a trance.  
"I-I know not..." He murmured, looking from his best friend, to the small women behind him.  
"No...I know not..." Ken shook his indigo head, shrugging his grey tunic back into place.  
He frowned at Joe, who continued to watch him warily, anxious at the fear evident in the Lady Mimi's face.  
The Dark Lord turned to the girl, bowing slightly.  
"Forgive me, Milady. I know not what just befell me. I fear mayhap I am ill..." He said gruffly, his anger faded.  
"I-If you see the general, tell her we have much to...Discuss."  
He strode from the room.  
  
Joseph shut the portal behind him, quickly striding to the gown clad girl who had sank to the edge of an ivory settee.  
He was about to comfort her. Embrace her. When he realized what he was doing. He stood in front of her, watching her, When she looked up, craning her neck to his tall height.  
For a moment, they both stared.  
To her, with his handsome face at ease, and his long navy hair loose around his shoulders, he was once again the embodiment of love, passion and care from her youth.  
To him, with her raised amber eyes, and her beautiful faced filled with confused longing and bewildered pain, she was once again the sweet love of his younger days.  
"Mimi, I-"  
He stopped, remembering the conversation with General Yolei on the balcony hours earlier.  
Abruptly, he steeled himself. Cursing his lack of courage.   
"Yes, Milord?" She whispered sadly, and Joseph's heart broke. Four years of pent up pain and longing tore his soul apart like ashes in the wind, brushing powdered grey remnants of love across his heart.  
That term was like a slanderous curse, wrenching his shredded heart from the immersing pitch of bitterness.  
Swearing, he threw himself across the room, spacing them apart. He ran a lean fingered hand through his hair  
"Damn you!" He growled. "Damn you!"   
Mimi shrank back into the couch, fearful of his vehemence.  
"I was getting along fine without you! You were fading from my life, my heart! And then Ken decides to kidnap the women from Tarquin Castle, and I 'knew' you would be among them!"   
Joe stopped, breathing deeply and calming himself. When the tall knight spoke again, it was with a cold resilience that frightened Mimi.  
"But you have returned. And your betrayal of our love is as deep as mine."  
Shakily, Mimi drew her shattered self up from the couch, straightening her tiny frame courageously.  
" 'My' betrayal of 'our' love?" She whispered dangerously, and raised a pale hand to her temple. She turned to the man, her eyes sparking with tears.  
"I thought you dead! In all the years of your disappearance, did you once seek me out?"  
Joe's face saddened, his voice sorrowful. "I only sought to keep you safe!" He stepped to her, his large hand closing around her angry palm.  
"Ken is a hard man to trust, and the men we work with are not always loyal!" Joseph dropped his dark gaze from her own, studying her tiny slippered feet. "If they found the...Weakness...I have for you, do you think they would not use it against me? I am of the Dark Kingdom now! I cannot love you!"  
Mimi watched him tearfully, her hand reaching to touch his cheek.  
"But you do..."  
He met her gaze squarely, unflinching. "Aye. I do. I always have." He leaned into her palm, aching for the touch he had lost so long ago, and wept for over the long, lonely years.  
"I have loved you since the first time I saw you, trying to string that bow all alone..."  
The Lady smiled through her tears, longing to reach the heart of the boy she knew once again.  
"Aye...That I remember. Your comrades mocked me, but you only smiled, and taught me how. And you continued to help me...Training me in the skills of an archer until even you could not beat me."  
The Dark Knight nodded seriously, remembering the feel of her lithe young body in the awkward arms of his youth. The joy she had drowned his soul in. The pain her betrayal had wrought...  
"Even now I hide behind the loss of you. When I caught word of your impending nuptials...I was glad we were going to capture you..."  
With sudden ferocity, he clamped his fingers round her waist, pulling her body against his hard armor, bruising her.  
" I would have killed him!" He hissed, his eyes burning. "I would have murdered him in cold blood had he but lay a finger upon your body!"  
Lady Mimi was unafraid, behind the fierce emotions lay his gentle soul, and he would not hurt her.  
"Lord Matthew is not at fault, Joseph. I consented to his suite..."  
Joseph shook her gently, his long blue hair falling over his shoulder. "Why?" He mouthed, and Mimi looked away, her golden eyes saddened.  
"I grieved for you. I grieved for you until the moment you strode into the battle tent. Then I grieved for you of different reasons..."  
The missing Lord of the Lavishan Kingdom cringed, releasing his fierce grip on her, and backing away.  
"She has wept the days through, bemoaning the loss of her young lover, and the gain of the cold reflection" He quoted bitterly, and Mimi turned wide-eyed to him.  
"Aye! I have! For you are not the man I loved!" She sank to the floor, overwhelmed by pain.  
"Only his cold, empty armor..."  
The man closed his eyes, his blue head lowered as they stood in silence.  
"We have changed..." He began softy.   
"Our love has not." She stated firmly, and Joseph raised his head, hope flaring in his dark eyes.  
" Hasn't it? you say yourself I am now cold, and you have grown into a beautiful women...Not the naïve lass I remember..."  
Mimi crossed the oriental carpet, with every slippered step, closing the aching distance between their hearts.  
"You are the boy I loved...And the man I love now. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me."  
Joseph leaned his forehead against hers, his blue hair sliding across her face.  
"I would have you as the girl or the women, for I love you so..."  
They kissed for the first time in four years, and the heavens exploded.  
  
"Where is the maiden, Yolei Inoue!" Lord Ichijouji railed for what seemed like the hundredth time, to any passing guard, lord or lady.  
Finally, his irate search prevailed.  
The young lady was in the empty library, curled upon a window seat in her battle gear, her slender sword lying limply on the floor.  
At his striding approach, she turned away from the window, resigned to her fate.  
"I would not for the world let you touch me again, Milord. " She murmured, and Ken's ire grew.  
"You have no choice, girl! For you are mine now!"  
Unfolding her sleek body from the window seat, she stood defiantly before him. Chin jutting and eyes fearful but blazing.  
"I know not of what you speak, Milord."  
Ken growled, yanking her forward in a quick, agile movement.  
"Do you not?" He roughly ran a hand through her lavender hair, overwhelmed by the weakening desire to hold her close, and thrusting it away with a vengeance.  
"You submitted to me, witch. You have given me your maidenhead, and by Raydrix law you are mine to do as I please."  
Ripping herself from his embrace, Lady Yolei snapped.   
"I am not of the Raydrix Kingdom! I am a lady of Kaylin!"  
Ken grabbed her again, the need to bind her to him pulsating in his veins like liquid pain.  
There was something comforting about her presence. Something that broke through some of the shadows within him, setting free his soul.  
"Raydrix spies report your father will submit to me, and shall become part of the Raydrix Kingdom."  
Yolei's eyes widened in horror, and Ken felt guilt emerge from the breach in his blackness.  
'Vicious angel...' He thought savagely at the look in her eyes, replacing the horror.  
"Lord Garreck will not submit!"  
Ken jerked her to him, his mouth an inch from her own.   
"Then he is as good as dead!" He bit out, instantly regretting it.  
Her golden eyes widened, and she punched at his chest, trying to break free. Ken tried to summon some of his ice magic, to bind her, but his soul would not allow it. Instead, he crushed his mouth to hers, feeling some of her anger melt into painful desire.  
Their tongues dueled, even as he felt tears falling down her soft cheeks like rose petals. She let out a keening moan, and he broke away, letting her sob into his chest.  
Overcome by an odd feeling of torture and tenderness, he patted her hair, burying his face in the heather mass.  
"Ssshhh" He soothed, staring out the window as she struggled to escape his arms. It hurt to know she would not hold him as he held her.  
"I will not kill them, girl. I will not need to. Your father is a wise man. He knows the futility of war, and the good I will bring as lord..."  
Her sobbing subsided, and she weakly forced his arms off her, relenting, he let them fall to his sides.  
"You are Lord of Darkness! You do not know the meaning of good."  
Pain flickered through him, and he thrust it away, once again angry.  
"It is not so, girl. There are two sides to every war. The good, and the bad. it had fallen on me to portray the villain. If I was the Lord of Sin, as they call me, why have I not killed the womenfolk whence they slept? Or burned and pillaged the villages my army has captured?"  
Yolei had no answers, and bowed her head. It was true, she realized. Ken had shown her nothing but kindness, fairness...And pain.  
"If you are so good, Milord." She stated quietly. "Then why have you lain with me. You knew I was a virgin."  
Ken drew her tired body to him, staring into her eyes.  
"I have never before let a women lead me. You have been the only girl I have bedded as a virgin, and I will have no other."  
Yolei's marigold eyes grew wary at the odd tone in his usually cold voice.  
"What say you now?" She asked nervously, and Ken's blue eyes suddenly flared with light, startling her.  
"You shall be mine. Heart, body and soul." He grinned wolfishly, "You shall marry me."  
Yolei gasped, pushing away.  
"Nay! I cannot!"  
The Warlords eyes narrowed dangerously, their orbs sparking.  
"Why? Is there some young swain who yet hold's your heart in Kaylin?"  
The lavender tressed girl softly shook her head. "Nay, sir. But there could be!"  
His eyebrow rose sardonically, mocking her with a grin. "Could be?"  
"Aye! I will not marry you because you want my body this moment! I would marry for love!"  
Ken laughed to throw off his sudden flash of longing.  
"Love? I have never experienced the meaning...And neither have you."  
Even as he said the words, a part of him rebuked it, screaming to him to realize the odd stirrings the brave Light general rose in him, for what they were.  
Her eyes bespoke pain, and he frowned, turning from her.  
"You cannot deny the attraction between us."  
"We have only just met!" Yolei flared, and Ken grinned coldly.  
"It didn't take so long to find you in my bad, milady."   
When Yolei made to whirl, to flee his disdainful presence, Ken's arm snapped out, painfully thrusting her against him.  
"Do not try to run from me again, betrothed." He drew out the term sarcastically, and the girl could not believe his cruelty. Where was the tender lover? The bewildered kisser?  
Here stood the commander of armies, slaughterer of men.  
Here stood her enemy.  
"I will not marry you!" She spat, her voice hateful, and Ken winced outright.  
Pushing away his abrupt feelings of loss, knowing they were his own fault, Ken jerked her mouth to his own, his eyes burning.  
"You have no choice, General."  
His drawl was ended by his lips meeting her own. But Yolei had noticed the odd glints of pain and hurt in those frightening eyes, and she saw that Lord Ichijouji was not as iron as he appeared.  
  
4 Days Later  
  
General Takeru Ishida embraced his wife in the dawning rays of morning, as she slept within his tight embrace. He stared pensively at the stone walls, watching the sun rays filter through the tapestries covering the water, and worrying about the prisoners of Lord Ichijouji.  
"Do you think he has harmed them?" Murmured his small wife, from beside him. Glancing down into her worried brown eyes, Takeru sighed.  
"Nay. Ken Ichijouji is a man of his black word. He said he would not harm them, and he shan't"  
Kari arose, stretching wearily before finding a purple gown to wear.  
"Lady Mimi was among them..."  
"As was Lady Yolei."  
Takeru threw off his bedcovers, pulling on a pair of breeches. He attempted to organize his unruly blonde hair, then moved to comfort his wife, who was staring dully out the window.  
"They will be well. Lady Yolei is my finest fighter."  
Lady Kari looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his midriff as if in fear.  
"What of my brother?" She whispered, tears springing into her soft gaze. Takeru had no words of comfort for her at that. Lord Tai had betrayed the Light Kingdom, taking the Raifal fire armies with them.  
"Lord Tai's loyalties have shown where they truly lie, dear wife. I cannot give you solace."  
Understandingly, Kari nestled into his embrace.  
"You need say no more, husband. I find no fault in you for being angry. Tai has betrayed me also..."  
Takeru nodded, smiling sadly.  
"I must assemble my council. Kindly send for the Ghasiha Priest, for he needs to be in attendance."  
Kari nodded, frowning.  
"Takeru. You and I know his loyalties lie with neither Light nor Dark...Why send for him?"  
The general pulled on his boots and strapped on his sword.  
"I would have him use his powers to assure me of the safety of the prisoners."  
Understanding dawned on Kari's pretty face, and she kissed him farewell, going to seek aid with the messenger.  
Takeru sent his own messenger to gather his remaining leader, before adjourning to the briefing room.  
Mayhap all was not lost.  
  
"There is no chance in hell!" Roared Sorceror Matthew Ishida, also Commander of a small regiment of Light soldiers.  
Takeru rubbed his temples, exasperated with his elder brother's outrageous lack of faith.  
"There is always a chance." He stated calmly, just as a knock sounded at the portal.  
"Come in." He sighed, closing his bright blue eyes.  
"I sense you are feeling frustrated." Came the gravelly almost whisper of Cody Hida.  
"Bah! You needn't have used your damn psychic powers to tell me that!" He growled, as the small man entered.  
Priest Cody calmly sat down, watching the angry brothers.  
Lord Matthew sat fingering his icy blade, his matching eyes mutinous. And General Takeru, leader of Light, sat, head bowed, in his chair.  
"What have you summoned me for, Milord's?"  
Takeru looked up, the blatant plea in his eyes almost painful to bear.  
"The Black Lord has kidnapped some of the womenfolk who were visiting Tarquin on the day's before the Battle of Blood. I need you to tell me if they are alive."  
Cody raised his foresty eyes to Takeru. "You know the extent of my powers. I could tell you their exact thoughts even from this great a distance, but I will not meddle with Ken Ichijouji. This is not my war."  
Takeru nodded, adding a thought. "Just tell me if they are well, and what they do."  
Nodding, The priest closed his wise eyes, concentrating  
Images flashed through his mind, glimpses of well-clad women, and fierce embraces. Tears and fears and Ivory clad generals...  
Abruptly, blackness surged through his mind, and he sensed the turmoil in the heart of a Black Lord.  
Opening his intent gaze, he frowned at Takeru and his brother.  
"The blackness is welcoming the light." He murmured, before totally rising from his vision.  
Wearily, The blondes watched him, each intent on their duties to another.  
"How is the Lady Mimi?" Queried Matthew, leaning forward, and Takeru interuppted him.  
"Is General Yolei living?"  
Priest Cody frowned, and they backed away. He remained silent, thinking how best to tell them.  
"There is much to say, as the lost and losing draw to a close."   
Takeru snapped, his blue eyes angry.  
"What say you? Cease your riddles! I have not the time!"  
The priest sighed, looking at the man straight in the eyes.  
"The 'prisoners' are alive and well."  
Takeru growled ominously. "What say you with such sarcasm? "  
"They are living well, decked in the finest silks and laces. They want for nothing." He cast a pitying eye to Matthew, his voice softened.  
"It would seem the Lady Mimi has been reunited with her love, milord..." Matthew frowned, confused.  
"You don't mean...?" He shook his head. "Lord Kido has been dead four years past."  
Cody sighed "Nay. He and the Lady are together as surely as you are here with I."  
Matthew slammed a fist into the table, his rage supreme. "Damn that Tai Kamiya! He led the Lord Joseph into that trap, and now we find death has not gripped him in its iron fangs! Instead, venomous spite has fallen upon us 'as surely as you are here with I' !" He snarled, but the priest merely turned to Takeru.  
"I fear I give you worse news. Lord Takeru, for the General is in far more dire straits then Lady Mimi and the other women."  
Takeru stood, clenching his fists.  
"What speak you of! I would know what has befallen my general!"  
Cody sighed again gustily, confusion evident on his usually impassive face. "I understand not, but I fear the worst, and hope the best. Lady Yolei has been wed."  
Takeru sat back down, shocked.   
"W-what...To whom?"  
Cody looked him dead in the eye. Forest meeting the sky.  
"To darkness."  
Takeru's hand shot across the table, so great was his fury, and hefted the unfazed man from his seat.  
"T whom, damn you!"  
"To Lord Ken Ichijouji, commander of the dark Army, and Lord of the Raydrix Kingdom."  
Takeru was so stunned, he dazedly leaned back into his seat, speechless.  
Matthew though, drew himself up,   
"Then all 'is' lost, for with the Kaylin, Fjoria and Lavishan kingdoms behind Raydrix, all that is left is Denadi, Kardih and Silana. And now with Taichi backing Raydrix, we know not whether Lady Sora's Silana Kingdom lies with us or not. And even if it does, they do not fight!"  
The blonde fell back with an angry groan, covering his face with his hands.  
His brother sighed, standing. "Aye, Ken has the Kingdoms of Raydrix, with is the combination of ice and fire. Ken also has Lady Mimi, therefore Fjoria, or the Plant Kingdom. With Yolei as his bride, Kaylin, the Air kingdom. If Lord Joseph is living, then the Lavishan, or Water kingdom, is with him. With the allies of Lord Tai, he has the Raifal, or Fire kingdom with him, as well as Segeant Davis, or the Storm kingdom.  
Izzy Izumi is his sorceror, and allie, so the Aiden or Lightening Kingdom, is with him"  
Sighing again, he sunk into his chair.  
"You are right brother, we have no chance in hell. But we shall die trying..."   
  



	5. Kordain part 4/ The End / Wars Submissio...

Kordain  
AN: READ THIS!!! This story takes place long ago, and I've involved magic. The words I use are made up, but you will find out what I mean. I've changed some things, but included all the Digidestined. Don't be to freaked out, It's a long story and deals with some serious situations. If this bothers you. Don't read it. If it's to confusing for you, don't read it.  
With my stories, you have to think a little deeper. ^_^  
THIS IS IMPORTANT  
Earth: Fjoria  
Air: Kaylin  
Fire/Ice: Raydrix  
Water: Lavishan  
Light: Danadi  
Storm: Tilerian  
Healing: Silana  
Holy: Silaish  
Electricity: Aiden  
Ice: Kardih  
Mind: Ghasiha  
Fire: Raifal  
  
  
R  
Summary:  
It was a war, of good and evil,  
god and sin.  
It was a battle to the finish,  
a fight to the death,  
and the combatants were to take no prisoners.  
But on a field of blood,  
At the break of blackened day,  
two oppositions would collide,  
and first sight would lead to a losing victory  
Prisoners would be taken.  
Only in the war of love and hate,  
who is the captive within?  
  
Chapter 4/ War's Submission  
  
Ken gently pulled his new bride from the castle chapel, sensing her inability to think clearly.  
His mind ravaged her, as he deliriously declared ownership of the lovely vision before him.  
The need to posses her was the most strong and sudden thing ever to happen to him.   
In a land where the strongest prevailed, and the weak die, Ken had never had time for the soft emotions this women child aroused within him.  
Surely she was a witch...No...As he looked at her, clothed in an ivory gown, her beautiful lavender hair spilling around her shoulders in rich, flowery radiance, she was an angel...  
She turned bewildered eyes to him, and he almost staggered at the pain he saw.  
"I cannot believe you would do this." She whispered, and Ken frowned.  
"I have need of an heir, and you are very beautiful."  
She looked away. "Many women are."  
His blue eyes narrowed. "I will have no others."  
She stepped away, her shoulders hunched at his harsh tone.  
"Is this the way I am to live? In a loveless marriage because my husband wanted me upon a whim?"  
Ken tilted her chin, staring into eyes the color of honeyed daffodils.  
"You look at me in such a way, wife. I cannot help but believe you feel for me."  
Yolei turned her head, tears filling her eyes.  
"I cannot deny I am attracted to you. You make me feel things...I never thought possible...And you stir things within my soul...But you are cold, heartless..."  
Ken shook his blue head, lowering his mouth to hers, gently.  
"Nay, I have a heart. And it aches when I look at you...Longs to be near you...Wants to absorb your light...I have a heart, Milady Ichijouji, and you're stealing it even now."  
Abruptly, he turned and strode from the room, leaving a stunned new bride in his wide, empty bedchamber.  
  
"Lady Yolei! What is the matter?"  
Came the anxious voice of the joyful Lady Mimi. Bitterly, Yolei eyed her friend. Over the past several weeks, everyone had caught word of the happiness evident in the stoic Joseph Kido's face, and the equally joyous one of his Lady.  
Mimi was in love. Joseph was in love.  
It was not fair! How she ached to be embraced with gentle arms, kissed softly by gentle lips...  
She blushed as her traitorous heart threw images of herself in her 'husbands' embrace.  
Yes, he was gentle, yes he was passionate, but he did not love her.  
The thought sent shards of agony down her spine, and she felt tears fall.  
"surely, Milady..." whispered Mimi. "It cannot all be so sad..."  
Yolei's eyes raised to the pensive gaze of the other.  
"So you know." She stated, and the girl bowed her silken head.  
"Aye. I know you have been wed to the Lord Ichijouji."  
The once proud general swiped away her tears, seeking to attain some dignity.  
"I shan't weep, for my fate has been chosen. I am wed to a man who will never love me."  
Mimi wrapped an arm round the girl, who stared dimly into space.  
A sudden knock on the door startled the girls, and the chamber door opened.  
It was the maid, Shannon.  
"Beggin' yer pardon, mum. But milord would be seein' ye in the study."  
Yolei stood proudly, a defiant tilt in her chin at the summons of the man causing her such grief.  
"Say he what he wants?" Queried his wife.  
"Nay, mum. Milord jus' say he be wantin' ye in the study, so's I was to get ye."  
Yolei nodded, and left the room.  
  
Ken Ichijouji sat in the dark, cold enclosure of the study, lonely beyond his understanding.  
'Tis the fallen angel.' He mused 'She has cast a spell upon my heart...'  
A knock sounded, and he barked an entry. Aware of who it was.  
"You summoned me, milord?"  
His beautiful wife stood in the center of the dim room, basked in the muted glow of the sun, which insisted on sneaking through the burgundy drapes by the bayside window.  
She looked ethereal. Her pastel turquoise gown flowing over her smooth body like rain over sand.  
"I have called you here, because I have almost forgotten your face." Ken chuckled, and his cold wife stepped closer.  
"You are drunk, milord." Her haughty voice accused, and it angered the Dark Lord.  
"Nay, not upon brandy nor whisky..." He slurred slightly, standing up.  
His height dwarfed her own even as he staggered around the desk, coming to an abrupt, tilting stop before her. "Not on wine nor ale, but upon loneliness."  
Yolei looked away, "I know not of what you speak."   
Ken grabbed her sleekly toned arm, blood rushing through him at the jarring contact.  
"You have not come to see me, for 2 weeks since the wedding, girl." He bit out sadly, and his young wife searched his open face, amazed at the pain there.  
"Nay, milord. 'Tis you who has not been to see me."  
Ken chuckled self deprecatingly, turning slightly glowing azure eyes to the ceiling.  
"Then it seems we have both been damned fools, waiting for the other."  
The Dark Lord looked back at his confused new bride, lust flaring.  
"I waited for you, Yolei. I waited a long time for you."  
Yolei kept her hands by her sides, as his own roamed over her body. Sensations fell through her, and she drew in a shaky breath, her knees weak.  
"I waited for you, since before I knew who you were." Ken's husky voice, muddled by liquor, sent tingles across her body. "S-sir, I do not understand..."  
Ken sighed, and Yolei could smell the rich brandy upon his breath, and was intoxicated by it. By him.  
"See you not, girl? I have waited my entire life for you...The moment you took off that damned silver helmet, a part of me knew who you were. What you would become..."  
Yolei licked her lips, Ken's eyes followed the motion hungrily.  
"W-what have I b-become, Milord?"  
Ken's lips hovered a scant inch above the girls, and his warm breath caressed her cheeks.  
"My beloved." He whispered, before closing the distance.  
Yolei absorbed his words as she absorbed his pain. His warm hands slowly, fumblingly, unclasped the latched on her gown, sliding it down her heated body.  
"Nay, Ken. You speak of nothing!" She gasped, as his mouth touched her collarbone.  
"Milady wife...I speak of everything..."  
Ken slid her to the floor.  
  
When Lord Ken awoke, he found himself pillowed against the soft breast of his very naked, very alluring wife.  
He tried to lift his head, but lances of pain shot bright lights shooting behind his closed lids, and he sank back painfully.  
Ah aye, he remembered 'I was as sotted as a sheltered dandy in a ale house.'  
Carefully, he tried to remember how he came to be in the welcoming embrace of his fallen angel, and how she came to be deliciously bare.  
Glimpses of his wanton wife, or snatches of conversation haunted him,  
'You are drunk milord'  
'Not upon wine nor ale, but upon loneliness...'  
'I waited for you Yolei. I waited a long time for you.'  
'I have waited my entire life for you...'  
'W-what have I b-become, Milord?'  
'My beloved...'  
So it was all out. Like the crashing waves eroding the gleaming sand, his wife's mere presence had unwittingly broken past the shadows in his heart...And now she new.  
He raised a hand to his temple, warding away the pain, as he wondered how she would use it.  
Would she use it as a weapon? Or would she be with him?  
"Ken?" Came the sleepy whisper of the maiden who embraced him.  
"I am here, Yolei." He said gently, and the girl yawned.  
"Is everything alright?" She murmured, and Ken realized that she would not hurt him with his love for her.  
"Nay, girl. For I have a dreadful hangover."  
The witch laughed softly, soothing him as she stroked his mussed, indigo hair.  
"T'would serve you well to remember this pain, Milord. For alcohol is an evil mistress."  
Ken smiled, his black heart lifting till it shone with brightness.  
"Nay, call me not 'milord' but call me Ken...I liked the sound upon your lips."  
Yolei giggled shyly, as she tried to separate the Dark Warlord from the boyish youth. It came as a shock when she realized that they were all parts of the same puzzle. Ken Ichijouji, leader of the Raydrix, and almost an entire world, was a boy trapped in a barbarian's armor.  
"Alright Ken...Do you remember anything of last eve?"  
Ken kissed her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.  
"Aye, beloved. I remember all..."  
  
The missives had been sent quickly, and were returned equally fast.  
The united kingdoms of Raifal, Tilerien and Aiden, now of the empire Raydrix, sat in the Battle room, the prisoners and comrades before them.  
"As we all know, Lord Taichi's Fire kingdom, Lord Davis' Storm Kingdom, and Sorceror Izzy's Lightening kingdom are behind Raydrix. Missives were sent to the neighboring Kingdoms, suggesting an alliance as the war draws near its end. As lord of the Raydrix Empire, I would have all the Kingdoms with me, not against me, for the good of this world.  
As of such, the answers to the requested alliances are held in my hands. I have brought you all here to witness the answers."  
Ken looked at his wife, her golden eyes wide and worried, he smiled his reassurance, before turning to the stoic Joseph Kido, who held the hand of his lost Lady Mimi.  
"First reply, sent from the Silana Kingdom of Healing." His blue eyes glowed as he read the script.  
"Aye. They will join Raydrix." A cheer went up, and Lady Sora turned into the comforting embrace of her husband, both relieved, and disappointed by her parent's decision.  
"The Kingdom of Fjoria, accepts. And will join." Stated Ken, and the Lady Mimi smiled happily, turning to Joseph.  
"Now, love. We are not enemies...  
Ken cleared his throat, looking at his first Knight, and best friend.  
"The Water Kingdom Lavishan, accepts, but wished to see their son. They journey here as we speak."  
Joe grinned, embracing Mimi, and burying his face in her soft hair.  
"The Air Kingdom, Kaylin. Accepts."  
Yolei's eyes filled with tears, and Ken's heart grew heavy, until she smiled and whispered to him. "The war will be over, and we can be happy!"  
Ken smiled gently. "I have sent another missive, informing your parents of our nuptials. They may not be so pleased at that."  
Yolei's face turned serious. "Then they will have to accept my happiness, and the peace you offer."  
Turning to the group, Ken held up his hand for silence.  
"With the allied kingdoms, all that is left is Lord Takeru's Denadi Kingdom, and his brother, Lord Matthews Ice Kingdom." He looked away, to his new wife. "I have sent a peace missive to the Ice Kingdom. I grow weary of this hell. My men die by the thousands, because neither Takeru nor myself, will admit defeat. I would settle down, and begin this life anew." He looked at Joseph and Mimi, or Tai and Sora. "I feel you would like the same. But we must try to persuade the remaining Light Army of the peace and well being we offer. It is time the War of Sin seeked redemption..."  
  
1 Week later  
  
General Takeru, had journeyed across the land, a small entourage of Light soldiers with him. With heavy heart, he sought the only course short of defeat. All was lost, even his own brother had allied with the Raydrix. He knew the only way to hurt the new empire.  
The assassination of the Dark Lord Ken Ichijouji.  
In his sights was the Castle Kordain. In his heart was the knowledge that what he sought was wrong.  
Even as he slit the throat of a sentinel, even as he scaled the heavy seaside walls.   
He knew what he did was wrong.  
  
Ken laughed as Joseph's parents regaled him with a story of their young son and the young Lady Mimi.  
They painted a vivid picture of a youth obviously, painfully enamored, and a naïve girl with the innocence of a cherub.  
After a tearful reunion with their once dead son, and news of his impending marriage to the daughter of the Fjoria kingdom, all was set right in the Lavishan Kingdom.  
"I bid you goodnight, Lord Torin, Lady Mary. I shall see you in come the morn."  
They left his chambers, and Ken turned to his desk. Rifling through his papers, he addressed the air.  
"I suggest you remove your foul self from my castle, General Takeru, before I take it upon myself to do it for you."   
Angrily, Takeru emerged from behind the curtains, his face enraged.  
Ken turned, looking the disheveled man up and down.  
"Next time you decide to assassinate me, make sure you are quieter in the coming."  
The Dark Lord drew his sword, but his face was weary.  
"I will not fight you, Takeru." The saber fell from limp fingers.  
"Basterd! Draw your weapon!" Screamed the blonde, but Ken would not.  
"Nay good sir. I am married now. I am happy. The kingdom is happy. Denadi has lost."  
Takeru stepped closer to Ken, his stance menacing.  
"I heard that you forced the general into bed, as well as to the priest-"  
"Nay!" General Yolei suddenly stood in front of Takeru, fully clad in her armor, her sword parried her old comrades. "You shall not kill this man!"  
The blondes blue eyes snapped with fury, and he clanged his metal against hers. "What! Seek you to save the life of that who is our enemy?!"  
Yolei shook her head, pleading. "Nay, Takeru! My enemy no more. Ken is my husband, and I love him!"  
Takeru glowered shaking his head. "Traitor. Love has weakened you." He spat, and Yolei took a step backwards.  
"Nay! Traitor I am not! All Kingdoms except Denadi are a part of Raydrix now, and are better for it!"  
The Light General bared his teeth, and in a quick movement, divested Yolei of her sword.  
"Bitch! I thought you my fri-"  
"Thunder Wing!"  
A sudden explosion of lightening sent Takeru slamming against the stone wall.  
"Lightening Cage!" A sparking enclosure wuickly encased the blonde in bars of lightening, and he struggled dazedly to get out.  
Sorceror Izzy Izumi stood in the doorway, his face sad. "The general will-"  
A shout rang out, and a regiment of about 15 soldiers suddenly poured through the windows and behind drapes.  
Ken stepped forward, roaring for them to stop, but they would not listen.  
Yolei was hit in the face, and her anger exploded.  
"Hurricane Gale!" Her most deadly attack blew the man who had hit her right apart in a gory explosion, and Ken looked at her, surprised.  
Another solider came at him, sword over head, and Ken let our cry.  
"Decimation Inferno!" About six men in the close vicinity breathed their last in a split second as a roaring blaze burnt them to ashes.  
"Chasing Destruction!"  
Ken was suddenly thrown back summoning his Raydrix shield, as General Takeru's attack came through the bars.  
"Glacier Storm!" Shouted Ken, quickly dispersing the remaining soldiers as they were obliterated.  
Takeru, enraged, threw another attack. His most deadly.  
"Glowing Mantra!"  
"Lightening Genocide!"  
The attacks collided, destroying each other, but the furious blonde summoned the last of his mana, trying one more time.  
"Glowing Mantra!" This time, the attack was aimed at Yolei.  
"Sand Tempest!"  
"Tsunami Destruction!"  
The combined attacks of Joseph Kido, and Davis Motomiya, shattered the generals, and struck him, rendering him unconscious.  
The fight was over.  
"K-Ken...Do not kill him." Yolei wearily pleaded with her husband, who stood of the prone form, the cage fading. "His wife, Lady Kari...She would die..."  
Ken nodded, and Davis hefted the blonde onto his shoulders. "I shall put him in the dungeon until he is willing to talk, milord."  
Ken nodded, waving him off, and turned to Joseph and the sorceror. "How did you know?" He asked, and Izzy stepped forward.  
"It is my duty to know all that happens within Kordain walls, milord..."  
Joseph put a worried hand on Ken's shoulder.  
"You are a fool. You knew Takeru would strike. I followed Yolei when I saw she had on her armor..."  
The purple haired girl nodded, smiling at her husband. "I was training with Lady Mimi...I knew something was amiss, and I was right."  
The Dark Lord reached to her cheek, where already a bruise was forming.  
"Peace, my beloved, will always come with a price..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue/ Tranquil After  
  
It was a long, hard war for the Kingdoms of Denadi and Raydrix, and that of those captured in between.   
But though it seemed darkness had prevailed in the end, was it not really light that won?  
  
The empire Raydrix, prospered mightily, when Denadi fell.   
Lord Ken Ichijouji, with his wife Lady Yolei, governed the Raydrix Empire with a fair and gentle hand. Lady Yolei bore a son before the year was out, and The Dark Lord at last was complete, he had found his light in the darkness.  
General Takeru Ishida was returned to Castle Tarquin, where he was reunited with his wife after much worry.  
Accepting the Raydrix rule was the hardest thing for the proud Light warrior, but Lady Kari showed him the truth of the defeat.  
Joseph Kido was married to his lost lover, Lady Mimi, and upon his parents death, ruled the Lavishan Kingdom, his love by his side.  
Sorceror Izzy Izumi stayed beside his Lord, his loyalty never wavering, even as he ruled the Aiden Kingdom.  
Lord Davis, Sergeant of the Radrix army, leader of the Tilerian Kingdom, was promoted to General, for his bravery during the War of Sin. His son grew to marry the daughter of Ken Ichijouji, and thus he was content.  
Lord Tai and Lady Sora, united the Fire and Healing Kingdoms upon their parents death, to form the Kingdom of Brodin.   
Lord Matthew grew to become friends with the Raydrix ruler, and accepted the loss of Lady Mimi, upon witnessing the love of the Lavishan Lord and his wife. His son grew to be a loyal knight, and fell in love with the daughter of the Kingdom of Brodin.  
Lady Mimi, bore a son and a daughter to her husband, and ruled the Fjoria Kingdom with a good and just government.  
Priest Cody continued to practice and meditate within the Ghaisha monasteries, waiting for the next generation to call upon his aid...  
  
  
Kaylin Winds fan the Raydrix Fire, and melt the Raydrix Ice  
  
"How long will you love me?"  
"Until the stars burn out of the heavens, and fall upon my palm."  
"How long will you be with me?"  
"I will be with you until the Light in my heart fades, for without that light, I am nothing."  
"Then I will be your light in the darkness..."  
"Will you stay with me for just as long?"  
"Longer..."  
  
Fjoria flowers grow by Lavishan fountains  
  
"Is this all you ever wanted?"  
"This is all I ever dreamed..."  
"Will you leave me again? My fear grows with me..."  
"You know death is to leave you..."  
"Reassure me! I am not as strong as you!"  
"You jest, as surely as you want this kiss..."  
"Aye, I jest...But you had best make me sure, just in case..."  
"Vixen! But I am ever happy to oblige..."  
  
Denadi light strengthens in the Silaish comfort.  
  
"Fear not, husband, for I am here..."  
"I knew what I did was wrong..."  
"You have a life to atone for the sin...Is that not enough?"  
"A life with you...Is more then I deserve..."  
"Then cherish your gifts, as I cherish mine..."  
"I am no gift...But a curse."  
"Let me be the judge of that my dear Lord, for we shall see this through..."  
  
Raifel flames seek to assuage the pain of Silana  
  
"Will you ever forgive me?"  
"You were forgiven long ago..."  
"Do you really believe that?"  
"Of course! I love you!"  
"But is love enough?"  
"It will be, if you give it time..."  
"I would give you all the time in Raydrix, if it meant your forgiveness..."  
"I will only take this moment, and that is enough for me..."  
  
The Tilerian Storm calms his little Tempest.  
  
"Hush child, your father is here."  
"Father! I dreamt of a bloodied field, and a dark man cloaked in fire!"  
"Child! You dream of a war long past..."  
"Will it begin again, father"  
"Nay, my boy, the man you saw is a good man and keeps the peace..."  
"Then why was he so black and shadowed?"  
"He had weathered many storms, before he was able to shine..."  
"Did you help him, father?"  
"Yes child...He is my friend, and we fought the war together..."  
  
Kardih Ice cools the cracking glacier.  
  
"Calm yourself son! I cannot hear should you speak so quickly!"  
"But father, she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!"  
"And how many have you seen, son?"  
"Enough to judge beauty!"  
"Ah, son, there is much for you to learn of women..."  
"Then teach me, I would know all you have to say!"  
"Well for one, they do not like that kind of talk..."  
"She is the daughter of the Kingdom of Brodin!"  
"What say you? Do you love her, or her wealth!"  
"Her!"  
"Then I shall teach you all I know..."  
  
Aiden Lightening finds frustration in his text.  
  
'Tis a sorry state I am in...'  
'That I need to find myself in my books...'  
'Mayhap it is time I sought a bride...'  
'Bah! Women only cause trouble!'  
'Look at Lord Ichijouji! Or Lord Kido...'  
'...Mayhap it's time I sought a bride...'  
  
Ghasiha knowledge feels the future.  
  
"Come closer, pupil, and here me speak."  
"Yes, Priest?"  
"What say you of the years to come?"  
"I know not of them..."  
"Ah, mayhap you are safer because of it..."  
"What! Is their more war to come!"  
"One cannot say, pupil. One only feels..."  
"Must you always speak with such nonsense!"  
"Rude child! Disrespectful student!"  
"But it is well, questions lead to answers..."  
"Then you will not speak with riddles, anymore?"  
"Bah! Not a chance! I speak riddles for you to figure out! What use is an idle mind..."  
"Shall the future be so bleak as thouh foreshadows?"  
"The time will come, when my guidence shall be sought, and only then shall you know..."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
